Un viaje interminable
by DarkAyasha
Summary: Ja'far recuerda el día de como llego al lado de su Rey, Sinbad mientras provoca la curiosidad de éste al estar tan pensativo.


**Fic de relación chicoxchico si no te gusta no leas, los personajes de magi no me pertencen, pero me encantaría.**

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, felicidades :3

**Un viaje interminable.**

Ya han pasado muchos años desde que decidí irme al lado de Sin, bueno el actual Rey de Sindria, Sinbad; que día a día me da dolores de cabeza, pero fui yo quien decidió estar a su lado.  
—Desde aquel día en el calabozo ¿eh? —susurró el albino evocando recuerdos de su niñez.  
El ejercito de Partevia lo contrato para asesinar a Sinbad, un chico que había conquistado el calabozo que tenía un gran poder oculto en su interior y que este chico había tomado.  
_-Un ejército que no ha podido con un simple niño, patético...-hablo Ja'far caminando hacia a la salida del palacio en busca de su nuevo objetivo.  
Por asuntos inesperados, ahora se encontraban con sus súbditos, un tipo de Partevia, Sinbad y su aliado acorralando a un gato para ver quien obtendría el poder del calabozo, pero su instinto le decía que este chico tramaba algo ganándose en las alturas del calabozo en vez de estar ahí cuando el también quiere obtener más poder, pero su instinto no se equivoco y realmente Sinbad se arriesgo con la posibilidad que el gato podía saltar más allá para huir que fue lo que hizo justamente.  
—Bien, sabía que podía saltar y...parece que no lo tomaron muy bien—dijo Sinbad un poco nervioso al ver como todos ponían su cara más enojada por aquel engaño.  
—Tu maldito, esto lo sabías—bramó Ja'far enojado lanzándose contra el chico de ojos dorados e hiriéndolo en el abdomen._

_—Sí, pero yo necesito este poder—respondió Sinbad mirando fijamente los fríos ojos del asesino._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace diferente de nosotros? —preguntó el albino observando como su víctima se retorcía un poco por la herida, pero seguía en pie y con una decisión total en sus ojos._

_—Porque yo cambiare al mundo, creare un país donde incluso ustedes puedan vivir—explicó Sinbad agregando que necesitaría su fuerza y que los quería de aliados para así poder compartir aquel poder con ellos._

Ja'far aún recordaba como vio el aura dorada alrededor de Sinbad que lo atrajo lo suficiente para querer estar a su lado para saber qué sucedería con él, pero un incidente en el mismo calabozo llamó la atención de todos y era que el salón de los tesoros se baño en sangre. Un pequeño desastre donde tuvieron que salir de la celda que ya estaba completa y que le dio su poder a Sinbad donde él prometió que si Sinbad no lo entretenía lo suficiente el albino con sus propias manos se encargaría de matarlo.

—A pesar de que hice esa promesa cuando estábamos en el calabozo, creo que ya no seré capaz de cumplirla…—susurró Ja'far observando el reino desde un pasillo del gran palacio.

— ¡Ey Ja'far! —lo llamó una voz demasiado conocida para él.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora Sin? —preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta.

—Una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —habló el Rey mirándolo fijamente y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —comentó extrañado el albino.

—Porque desde hace tiempo que te estaba llamando y no respondías. Me gustaría saber ¿en qué tenía ocupada su mente uno de mis 8 generales? —la intensa mirada de Sinbad se poso sobre los azules ojos de Ja'far que evitaba aquel contacto visual.

—No es algo que te importe, iré a revisar que hayas hecho tu trabajo—dijo el albino caminando hacia la oficina cuando alguien lo abraza por atrás—Sin no es momento para…—no alcanzó a terminar cuando su Rey lo acorralo contra la pared besándolo posesivamente.

— ¿Ahora me dirás en que estabas tan perdido pensando? —preguntó sensualmente Sinbad acomodándose cerca del oído de su general.

—Solo recordaba…—respondió un poco avergonzado Ja'far.

— ¿Recodar? ¿Qué? —provocando más curiosidad en Sinbad

—De cuando decidí viajar contigo…—susurró extremadamente bajo el albino deseando que el Rey no lo oyera—Además estamos en medio del pasillo y hay muchas cosas por hacer así que me retiro—exclamó con una voz más alta y saliendo de la prisión de aquellos fuertes brazos.

—Ja'far—llamó Sinbad sujetándolo de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora Sin? —preguntó Ja'far sin voltearse.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado—respondió Sinbad con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias a ti por hacerme tu compañero en este viaje interminable a tu lado—habló Ja'far volteándose para brindarle la sonrisa más honesta que él podía.

Ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento de la personalidad de Ja'far el Rey no pudo evitar volver aprisionarlo y no dejarlo ir hasta que sus labios estuvieran satisfechos porque después todo vivieron muchas cosas juntos a lo largo del viaje que llevaban, aprendieron a confiar en el otro y hablarse con la mirada, pero sobretodo amarse mutuamente como ningún otro.

Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer \*-*/


End file.
